


Support

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having an insane week. Blaine just wants to help. Which is proving to be just a tad difficult…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the klainebingo prompt “taking care of.”

There are many things Blaine loves about Kurt. Too many to really list all of them; he knows, he's tried. Countless times actually, watching Kurt sleep curled up in their bed on a Saturday morning, trying to write him a love song, coming up with the perfect speech for his proposal. But there is just no way to summarize Kurt in a few words, or a few paragraphs even, and so Blaine just accepts the fact that he'll never fully be able to express the way he feels in something as simple as words words.

There are other ways to express his love, and he's always been a fan of big gestures anyway. And lately, he's started to see the merit of small gestures as well, the sweet romance behind picking up Kurt's favorite orange juice on the way home or leaving a note on his pillow when he has to head out before him in the morning.

However, another thing Blaine has … sort of always _known_ but grown increasingly aware of ever since they moved in together, is the fact that some of the things he loves most about his fiancé are also the things that, occasionally, tend to drive him up the wall.

Like the entire past week, with Kurt being increasingly stressed about an upcoming audition, and a class project that just won't come together properly because apparently the girl he's partnered with is entirely incompetent, and on top of that he agreed to help Carole plan Burt's birthday party and between all of those things, even Kurt with his incredible ability to focus ends up stretched a little thin. It is almost fascinating to watch, actually, the way he deals with it – Kurt is the most determined person Blaine has ever met, and even faced with all this insanity, all he does is clench his jaw, straighten his shoulders, and march forward, never losing sight of his goal.

There is no doubt in Blaine's mind at all: Kurt will kill his audition, get an A on his class project, and throw his dad the best birthday party in the world, and he'll do it all through sheer stubbornness and determination. He admires him. He's so proud of him.

The thing that leaves him wanting to pull his hair out is the sort of tunnel vision Kurt has developed, the way he has his days so strictly organized he isn't even capable of adjusting just the tiniest, tiniest bit.

And all Blaine wants to do is help. It's just … it seems kind of impossible when Kurt simply hasn't planned his days in such a way that there's time for Blaine's help at all.

It's entirely and utterly frustrating. But Blaine can be stubborn too. Or, at least, he can try. He thinks he picked up a thing or two from Kurt over the years. He hopes.

**

“So, when do you get home tonight?” Blaine asks, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on while Kurt checks his hair in the mirror.

“I don't know. Seven-ish?” Kurt says, adjusting his vest before turning around to smooth his pants down over his ass. “But I have to be out again by eight at the latest, group project meeting -”

“I was thinking I could cook for us,” Blaine cuts him off. “Tonight. Um. It's been a while since we -”

“No time.” Kurt shakes his head. “I'm just going to bring home take-out on the way.”

“I do have time, though,” Blaine insists. “And it's no trouble, I'd really like to -”

Kurt looks at him, frowns. “But I walk right past our favorite Thai place anyway. And I know you have studying to do too.”

“It wouldn't even take long, I could just -”

“Maybe this weekend, once this insanity is over?” Kurt suggests, walking over to lean down and place a firm kiss on Blaine's lips. “We'll make a night of it. But right now I have to run.” He picks up his bag, heads for the door. “I love you, I'll see you … tonight, I guess.”

“I love you too,” Blaine calls after him, then sighs once the door closes behind Kurt. So, no home-cooked meal tonight, then. He'll just have to think of something else that Kurt will approve of.

**

Kurt doesn't have class before ten the next morning, so Blaine makes sure to wake up very, very early, setting the alarm and turning it off before it can wake Kurt. If Kurt doesn't have time to let Blaine cook for him at night, he'll just have to accept a breakfast in bed.

Except Blaine has only just finished mixing the pancake batter when Kurt shows up next to him, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning widely, barely managing to cover all of it with his hand. “Morning.”

“You are supposed to be asleep,” Blaine complains. “I was going to -”

“This is better,” Kurt says, “Now I can get some practicing for my audition in before class.” He kisses Blaine's cheek, hugging him to his side for a moment and Kurt is sleep-warm and lovely and smells so good, and Blaine thinks, well, at least he'll get a proper breakfast once this week, even if it's not in bed.

“Move over,” Kurt says, nudging Blaine's hip with his own, already reaching for the coffee maker. “I'll help.”

“You don't have to -”

Kurt just gives him a _look_ , and Blaine knows better than to argue with that.

**

Kurt lets himself fall face-first onto the bed, groaning loudly. “Longest. Day. _Ever_.”

Blaine kneels on the mattress next to him, leaning down to kiss his hair. “How about I draw you a bath and give you a backrub?”

Kurt shakes his head a little, twisting around to look up at Blaine. “Can't. I'd just fall asleep and I promised Carole I'd call tonight, we need to go over the catering options -”

“Give me your notes,” Blaine suggests. “I'll call her.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Thank you. But even I barely understand my notes. Also, I have homework, I should -”

“At least let me take care of that music theory assignment for you, I can -”

“Blaine, no. I'd feel horrible handing something in that wasn't mine. You know I can't do that.”

“...You could – do your homework in the bath?”

“Seriously?”

“At least let me give you that backrub before bed later tonight.”

Kurt leans up to kiss him, his smile happy and full of affection. “Maybe tomorrow, okay? But I really appreciate the offer.”

Blaine watches him get up off the bed in search of his phone and sighs deeply.

**

They meet for lunch at their favorite café the next day since they both have classes all day and Blaine is determined to make Kurt just sit down for once and not do anything more stressful than maybe eating and talking for at least half an hour. It's not much, but so far Kurt has resisted all Blaine's attempts to be helpful and if this is all he can do, then he's damn well going to do it.

He's waiting in line to place their orders when Kurt shows up next to him, pulling him into a hug and greeting him with a quick, soft kiss. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Blaine replies. “So, what do you -”

Kurt cuts him off by handing Blaine his book bag, smiling. “The usual for you? You can just go get us a table.”

“I – what?” Blaine blinks at him. “I can get our food.”

Kurt nods. “I know, but my coffee order is a bit elaborate today, I can do it, it's no trouble.”

“You can just tell me what you want,” Blaine tries lamely.

“Yeah, or I can order myself, that's probably easier. I think the table in the corner's just been abandoned -”

Blaine wants to scream, takes a few shallow breaths instead. “Seriously, you can go and sit down, I'll, I'll get you your coffee, just write down what you want, wait, I'll get a napkin -”

Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder to stop him, rolling his eyes fondly. “Just sit down already, I've got this.”

“Okay, we can both wait in line.”

“Or you could go get us the good table in the corner!”

Blaine clenches his hands into fists to stay calm. “At least – at least let me give you my wallet, I'll pay for our food.”

Kurt frowns at him. “You're being really weird today.”

“Am not.”

“You are, a little.”

Blaine lets his shoulders slump, giving in one more time. “I'll go get us a table.”

Kurt beams at him. “I'll buy you a cookie. Do you want a cookie?”

“Sure.” He forces a smile, shakes his head at himself. “A cookie. Yeah. Sounds great.”

“Coming right up,” Kurt promises, and Blaine goes to sit down like he's been told.

**

Blaine comes home to Kurt striding across their living space, phone pressed to his ear and firing off rapid-fire information that sounds like a cake recipe (so he's probably talking to Carole about the party, Blaine thinks). His other hand is holding the sheet music for his audition piece, which he slams down on the dining table upon reaching it mid sentence (right next to the scattered mess of papers for his group project), fingers finding a pencil and starting to mark random sections while his mouth never stops talking. There's water boiling on the stove and an unopened bag of pasta sitting next to it, Kurt's laptop sitting on the coffee table with some sort of spreadsheet pulled up on it, and there's a stack of unpaid bills which must have been in the mail today piled up next to it.

Kurt barely looks up at Blaine when he walks over to him, probably caught up in the twenty or so things he's currently doing all at once.

And Blaine decides that he's _had it_. This _ends_. _Right_ here and now. He is not going to watch this for another day, and this time he won't let Kurt get away with convincing him he has it all under control.

He doesn't take the time to kiss him first, instead walks over to the stove to turn it off, then returns to Kurt's side, snatching the pencil from his hand quickly and using the moment Kurt twirls toward him, mouth opening in protest, to take the phone from his hand too, taking a quick step back and dancing out of Kurt's reach as he lifts it to his own ear.

“Blaine, what are you – give that _back_ , come back here, this isn't _funny_ -”

“Yeah, hello, Carole?” he says, ducking under Kurt's arm and sliding around the dining table, giving Kurt a challenging grin across it. “This is Blaine. I'm afraid Kurt is going to have to call you back, he – yeah, no, I know, I'll tell him. Thank you.”

He ends the call, putting the phone down, meeting Kurt's angry stare with a smile. “Carole says to tell you that she has it under control and that you can just email her the recipe.”

“Oh,” Kurt says. “Right.” And then, “That was _rude_ , Blaine. What were you -”

“Kurt?” Blaine cuts him off, waving a hand around the loft. “Take a look around you, okay? This is insane, and I'm stopping it. Why were you even – were you trying to make _dinner_?”

“We need to eat, Blaine.”

“And you think I can't take care of that because … ?”

Kurt sighs, rolls his eyes, crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Because I was home before you and it was no trouble, why are you being so _weird_?”

“ _I am not being weird_ ,” Blaine says, too loudly, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You're dealing with a dozen things all at once and you keep taking on more, and all I want to do is help, why won't you let me _help_ -”

“I have no idea what you're even talking about,” Kurt says, confused, exasperation clear in his voice. “And I'm handling everything just _fine_ , thank you. So, I have a bit of a tight schedule right now, okay, but still, I -”

“You wouldn't even let me make you breakfast the other day!”

“I was up _anyway_ , it was just faster that way and you didn't have to do it all by yourself -”

“ _Will you just let me take care of you, oh my god_!” Blaine yells, and Kurt snaps his mouth shut, swallowing whatever his next words would have been, eyes wide.

“Um. What?”

Blaine runs a frustrated hand over his head, tugging some curls loose from the gel. “I've _had_ it,” he says, anger sizzling close under the surface. “Do you hear me? I've watched this long enough. You are going to – Kurt, Kurt put the sheet music down, put it _down_ -”

“I was just gonna -”

“ _No_ ,” Blaine exclaims, taking a determined step closer. “Here's what's gonna happen now. No arguments, okay?” He tilts his head up, buzzing with determination even if his hands feel a little clammy, face heating up under Kurt's thin-lipped, expectant stare. Still, he's going to get this out, god, _he just wants to help_ … “You're going to sit down on the couch, and you can work on your project, or email Carole, or whatever, until I have dinner ready. Which should be in … twenty minutes. Thirty tops. Then you'll sit down with me and eat what _I_ made for you, and then you'll fucking _let me draw you a bath_. And you're going to get in the tub, with me, and you'll let me wash your hair without complaining about having a million things to do, and once you're clean and warm and comfortable and we've dried off, you'll let me give you a blow job and let me _fucking cuddle you to sleep_ and you'll stay asleep for eight hours like a normal, _sane_ person. Got it? And you'll let me handle the cleaning, cooking, and grocery shopping for the entire rest of the week. All of this is non-negotiable!”

He has to take a breath after that, heart pounding in his chest, and god it felt good to get that out, even if he does feel a little awkward now, this is so not what he does, he _never_ loses his temper like that -

Kurt just stares at him with his mouth slightly open, breath coming faster, the tips of his ears a little red. “You're so hot right now,” he exhales, eyes wide as a smile flickers across his face. “God, Blaine, I had no idea -”

“Um, excuse me -”

“You're hot. That was _hot_ , okay?” Kurt repeats, and then Blaine is being pulled into a kiss, open-mouthed and dirty and deep.

“I'm sorry for yelling,” he gasps as they pull apart, but Kurt silences him with another quick peck on the lips.

“It's okay. It's okay, just, I didn't know you were … I didn't want to make _both_ out lives more difficult, I'm sorry -”

“Oh, no, god, no,” Blaine interrupts, shaking his head, hugging Kurt close and bumping their foreheads together. “I just, I worry about you, I don't like it when you're stressed, I want you to be okay, I want you to be happy, I just want to _help_ -”

“It's just a lot right now,” Kurt reminds him. “But it'll get better. And I swear I can handle it, it's sweet that you worry, but I'm _fine_...”

“You need to sleep sometimes too,” Blaine shoots back. “Don't you think you'll get more done if you're well-rested tomorrow? Just _one_ early night. Please, Kurt. For me. I can't stand seeing you like this. And – let me make you dinner or breakfast sometimes? Or buy you a coffee? Can you do that?”

“I love you,” Kurt tells him, and for the first time in days, Blaine thinks, he looks really happy. Stunned, surprised, overwhelmed. But definitely happy. “Yes. Yes, I can try, I can't believe – oh god, Blaine. I really love you, you know that?”

“I love you too,” he says, and means it so much he can hardly breathe.

**

Kurt lets him do it all, that night. Blaine cooks dinner for them, gets Kurt to take a bath with him, holds him in the tub and washes his hair and his back and kisses him until the water gets too cold.

When it's blow job time, however, Kurt hugs him close and won't let him out of kissing distance and they just kind of rub off on each other until they come almost at the same time, and Blaine thinks that's maybe even better. Especially when he's right there to kiss Kurt's lovely, flushed face right after they're done, can feel him shivering pleasantly in his arms, their skin warm and sweat-sticky everywhere they're touching.

Kurt even lets Blaine be the one to get up and get something to clean them off, doesn't even complain when Blaine slips off to the kitchen area for a moment to get them both a glass of water for the night.

“Thank you,” Blaine says once they're cuddled up under the blankets, his head resting safely on Kurt's chest.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, voice content, tired, happy. “You just – Believe me, it was my pleasure. You have _no_ idea.”

Blaine shrugs, one hand lazily caressing Kurt's side, careful not to tickle. “I just – I like being the one. To, um. Take care of you. It feels like, it feels good, I like it, I just really like making you happy.” He tilts his face up, smiling up at Kurt. “Thank you for letting me.”

“You're unbelievable,” Kurt breathes, sliding lower so their faces are level with each other, “But I'll have you know, if you ever do that thing with the phone again … that was _rude_ , I was in the middle of a conversation -”

“I'm sorry!”

“... Well. I mean, you did have a point -”

“Ha!”

“No need to sound so pleased about it!”

“But I am pleased!”

“You're cute, is what you are,” Kurt informs him, beaming widely. “You're _so_ lucky you're so cute.”

“I'm lucky in a lot of ways,” Blaine says, shivering pleasantly as Kurt pulls him closer.

“Mmm. We both are,” Kurt agrees, and closes the rest of the distance between them.

Blaine lets himself be kissed, Kurt loose and warm and relaxed underneath him, and feels really very good about himself. Even small gestures can feel pretty damn big sometimes. He's glad they're getting to figure all of this out together.


End file.
